Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is physically the weakest but the most intelligent member of the Eds. Bio Edd, along with Eddy, and Ed often went on their own business; pulling scams, trying to earn money so they could purchase Jaw Breakers but many times failed. And sometimes they were victims of their Stalkers, The Kanker Sisters. Or sometimes they were badly beaten by the other locals of their home. As time went on, a unique railway got hooked up to the railway line that lead to their home city. And then later, the Eds befriended the engines of that very railway, leading to a very strong friendship between them all, as the engines were willing to protect the Eds from their tormentors at all costs. Then one day, after another failed scam, Double-D finally stated that they just could not succeed in doing it anymore. As Ed then suggested they could join the Circus with Eddy being the world's smallest elephant and Double-D a clown, which Eddy claimed was stupid and then gt a better of what to do. As he suggested they should leave the Cul-de-Sac and go out on an adventure out into the world. Double-D, a little amused then suggested an ideal place they could go, The Island of Sodor. Eddy find this a great idea as they set off at once. The Eds, are later marching through a field of cows, eagerly anticipating their arrival to The Island of Sodor. However, Eddy reveals that, though he is leading the way, he doesn't have a clue where The Island of Sodor is. Eddy then points out since Double-D is the one who brought up the Island of Sodor, he should be the one who knows where it is. But Double-D shares that he only heard about the Island from visitors in the Cul-de-Sac and they never mentioned how they got there, so he has no lead to knowing the Island's Location. Eddy then goes to walk off again as he suggests they probably just need to find a train station to find Sodor, which triggers a memory in Ed's head. As Ed points out an ad in his comic book, telling about a railway station called: "Shining Time". Edd points out that Shining Time has to either lead there or, at the very least, have a map that shows a route to Sodor and Eddy confidently predicts that there's a train heading to Sodor from there right now. Meanwhile, the Eds are walking through a field of tall sunflowers. While Ed and Eddy goof off, Edd attempts to make use of a jerry-rigged sextant to find the gag factory. After Ed and Eddy hear the word "Sextant" escape from Edd's mouth, Eddy giggles and pretends not to get what Edd had just said and asks Edd to repeat himself, and Edd does so, now prompting Ed to giggle. Eddy again fakes not hearing what Edd had just said to him, so Edd repeats the word again, putting Ed and Eddy into fits of laughter. When Edd realizes what exactly was so funny about the word, this being the first three letters in the word sextant, his face turns red and only says in response it would not be too funny when the sextant found where the Shining Time Station was located. Despite these shenanigans, the Eds still make it to the station. Where they race inside to find a train schedule, and then they are greeted by a miniature Train Conductor. Whom introduce themselves to each other but then the Conductor explains that there isn't any train that goes to Sodor. As the only way to travel there is with Gold Dust, as Eddy then believe their adventure is over before it started. But Double-D keeps his head up, as Mr. Conductor then offers to take the Eds to Sodor with him as he's going there himself, and warns them that traveling by Gold Dust is not like other modes of Transport. As they then magically teleported to Sodor where Thomas was just pulling up. As Thomas greeted them warmly and warned them of Diesel 10, as Edd was shocked to hear of while Eddy asked what was so bad about it, as Thomas could only say that when they saw him, he would find out. Later, the Eds were hanging around the Engine Sheds. As Edd then stood up for Thomas when Gordon belittled him, pointing out that while Thomas was small, he could go on branchlines while Gordon, being an express engine, could not as Gordon (not wanting to be outwitted by a Human Kid) state everyone had their respective opinions of things. As the other engines were talking about the Lost Engine. Which, Eddy then asked what were they talking about. As Henry explained that the Lost Engine was a magical engine who had a power like no other and Diesel 10 was desperate to find her. And then as Harold the Helicopter flew overhead, he then blew sneezing powder all over Thomas, Splatter, Dodge, and the Eds. Later that night, the Eds bunked in the sheds with Mr. C and the engines as Double-D notes it may be hard to sleep with the engine's snoring going on. While Eddy and Edd attempt to settle in, including Edd labeling everything in the vicinity, the Eds attempt to fall asleep in the far-from-hospitable accouterments. But then suddenly, Diesel 10 knocks down a Construct platform on a broken part of the sheds' wall with his claw as everyone wakes up as the Eds scream in fright at the sight of a Diesel engine with a hydraulic claw, which Double-D, (in pure shock) points out as Eddy then understands what Thomas was implying about Diesel 10 being dangerous. As Eddy then states he wasn't planning on being ended by a clawed diesel on their first adventure. Then when Mr. C's magic whistle could not teleport him, Double-D then stated in a crazed tone that since it wasn't working Mr. C couldn't teleport themselves away from harm, so they were trapped with Diesel 10. As Eddy frantically tells Diesel 10 he and the others do not know anything about the Lost Engine. As Mr. C is able to wad off Diesel 10 with a bag of Sugar. As Diesel 10 throws out insults. Then later in the night, Double-D and Eddy woke to Mr. C talking in his sleep as Double-D stated that things were slowly getting worse. Then the next morning, after cleaning James, Mr. C plans to go and find the windmill so he can get a clue, as Eddy and Ed are about to leave to do different things, Double-D holds them back and states they need to help Mr. C find more Gold Dust. But Eddy is against doing so even if it involves a Magic Engine. As Ed then weeps for Eddy to help, Double-D points out that they cannot get home without the Gold Dust, and they'll be stuck on Sodor forever, which in turned could lead to them being killed off by Diesel 10. Eddy then angrily agrees to help, but only because he too knows the Gold Dust is the only way for them to get home. So they journey with Mr. C to the windmill but end up lost in the woods, and by now, MR. C has no more Gold Dust period. As Eddy then asks if his family every told him what to do in a situation like this one, but Mr. C explains they never told him what to do, and to find the clue, he must go to the Windmill. But he hasn't a clue of where to go. As Eddy then sadly states that he, Ed, and Double-D shall never get home now. Then a carrot and celery stalk is left for Mr. C from a rabbit who leaves a note explaining they can help him think better, after taking a few bites, Mr. C gets an idea after thinking about the beach. Which Eddy thinks he was planning on going to the beach but Mr. C explains that his idea involves something that is at the beach. Still not understand, Eddy then decides to try and find some other clue. Then sometime later in the evening, Mr. C and the Eds try to get some sleep on the grass but then Thomas passes by, searching for them and doesn't see them. Even after Ed tries to get his attention. Soon the group are walking along the railway only for Diesel 10 to suddenly appear! As they try to make a run for it, they are grabbed by Diesel 10's claw, as Eddy demands he puts them down but instead of putting them back on the ground; he holds them over the side of the Viaduct, intending to drop them unless they tell him where the Lost Engine is. Which Double-D states that when they told D10 to put them down, they meant on the ground, not over a ravine. As Double-D then realizes that they can get freed from Diesel 10 by cutting one of the hydraulic hoses controlling the claw. Which Ed is about to chomp into but Double-D stops him in the nick of time, explaining that he can't bite the hoses because of Hydraulic oil being poisonous to the human body. But luckily Mr. C pulls out a pair of tinsnips and cuts one of the hydraulic hoses, which launches them into the sky all the way to the windmill. Where Mr. C finds the clue, which Eddy can only find stupid and doesn't understand what it means, even after Double-D explains what it means. Then later, Thomas finally finds them as Eddy then explains how horrible it was for them as Thomas apologizes for missing them. Which Double-D forgives him stating that he at least found them safe and sound. Then Mr. C's cousin, C Junior then hitches a ride on the windmill sails as Double-D yells at him that Windmills are not amusement park rides and he could get hurt. But then the wind picks up, which sends the former flying and then he lands into Diesel 10! As Ed then states they need to save him, which Double-D points out that they can't as they are no match for a BR Class 42 Warship Diesel-Hydraulic Locomotive with a hydraulic claw, also adding they would a construction vehicle or a rocket launcher to counter-act it. Which Ed says his father has a shovel as Eddy, finally having enough of being a wild goose chase, states to Ed they are not gonna chase down Diesel 10 and asks him how they could fight him, As Ed suggests with the Magic engine, only leading Eddy to scream in frustration. As Ed apologizes for leading them on a wild goose chase as he was only trying to be like the heroes in his comic, but Double-D reminds him they only need the Gold Dust to get home, so they must focus on finding it. But later in the evening, Percy tells the group that Splatter and Dodge have located the magic buffers, so they determine they must get Lily home before its too late, which Mr. C asks Thomas to do the job, as Double-D offers they the Eds go with him for support. As They travel in the Magic Railroad they locate a missing coal truck Thomas lost earlier as they then go back to pick it up so they use the coal from it to steam the lost engine. But when they reach Muffle Mountain, and Lily leaves; the ground caves in underneath Thomas sending him and the Eds speeding down the side of the mountain and into another part of the railroad. Soon they are able to find their way again, as they meet back up with Lily, now accompanied with her Grandfather; Burnett Stone, Patch, Mutt, and the Lost Engine, whose name is Lady. As Thomas then crosses the Magic Buffers and both engines stop where Mr. C and Junior are resting. But then Diesel 10 comes driving in again as Burnett Stone then drives Lady away as the Eds hop into Thomas' cab and escape with Diesel 10 hot on their tail. As the chase goes through Sodor, Double-D going stir crazy, asks why would someone allow a Psychotic, Clawed, Power-Hungry, Diesel Locomotive to roam the rails of Sodor in the first place. While Eddy states Diesel 10 is a maniac as they reach the Viaduct wheres its biggest arch is crumbling, as the 2 tank engines race across the bridge as bricks are falling from the arch is huge bunches now, as Lady gets across the big arch a gap then starts to open up in it with nothing but the rails in the middle of it, Ed then states the bridge will defeat Diesel 10 as he hides in his Jacket while Eddy expresses doubt of this prediction, he then yells to Thomas to go faster so they can make it as he takes cover in the coal as Double-D watches in worry. But Thomas is able to cross the gap just as the gap widens to the put of where its nothing but rails and sleeper timbers. As The 2 tank engines whistle in victory, Eddy looks back to see Diesel 10 plummet form the bridge. As he then tells Double-D and Ed that Diesel 10 is now gone for good. But unknown to Eddy, Diesel 10 is not destroyed but has landed in a barge of sludge. Then later Mr. C is able to figure out the rest of the clue as they use some sparkling shavings from the Magic Railroad and water from a well to create more Gold Dust! Then C Junior leaves to work on coastal branchline, Mr. C receives a phonecall from Sir Topham Hatt saying his is returning to the Island. After Mr. C leaves, Thomas thanks the Eds for their help and tells them that if they ever need his help, he'll be there for them, as Eddy thanks them. And then with help from Mr. C, they return to Shining Time Station, where they head back home to the Cul-de-Sac, but when they return; they decide to keep the Island of Sodor a secret from the other kids of the Cul-de-Sac to avoid them begging them to take them to Sodor. But, several months later, Eddy wants to go on another adventure but somewhere different. So Edd suggested the City of Townsville, Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's Brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell,""Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed." Edd's intelligence has come into play many times the team would find themselves in a scuffle, which lead him being the League of Ed-venturers' Science Officer, while he was offered a chance to be the Second-in-Command of the team, Edd turned it down. Which would later go to Mrs. Calloway. In many cases, Edd often sides with Mrs. Calloway on many things she finds otterly ridiculous, but gets annoyed with how the former often argues with Eddy on who should've been the leader of the team. Then later after being trained in the Force, Edd has learned to be more courageous and tries to use the Force to aid him in times that require strength. Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork, Season 5 and the movie), purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint-green color. Two frames in "Fool on the Ed" reveals Edd's eye color to be a light green in the first instance and a very light gold color in the second instance. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Then after gaining a Blaster pistol from the Planet Trains, Double-D wears a standard utility belt colored brown with a Holster for his pistol and has 5 ammo pouches on the rear. But on his left side, he carries some small tools, a ruler, and Magnifying Glass. Then after gaining , he has a custom belt clip installed to use for carrying this saber. Powers and Abilities Intelligence: As the smartest member of The Eds, Double D is highly intelligent at everything. Inventing: As he works for Eddy, Double D built inventions to scam the Kids or navigate places. Marksmanship: While not preferred, Double D is very skilled in marksmanship with his blaster pistol Force Skills: Lightsaber combat: Main Weaponry *Sling-shot *Ruler *PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Orange Core Yellow Lightsaber Trivia *Edd will meet Thomas and his Friends in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Edd will then reunite with Thomas and his friends and meet the Mane 6, CMC, Spike, Shining Armor, Cadance, Dusty Crophopper, The Littlest Pet Shop Crew, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Wreck-it Ralph in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Ed will meet Team Nelvana, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their honorary members, and their friends in Little Bear, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Intelligent characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Science Offers Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters with OCD Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:Bludgeoners Category:Sling-Shot Users Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:Mysophobic Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Musicians